Man and a Woman
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: It happened all too fast, they came to love and they came to pass. No one remembers now who lied. True love is made of glass.


_Disclaimer: _I don't own CSI Miami or any of the characters used. The lyrics belong to Meat Loaf and no copyright infringement is intended.

Man and a Woman

Somewhere in the distance a clock struck one am. He knew he had to be up early the next morning, his shift started in a few hours. But his mind was restless and wouldn't let him sleep for longer than a few minutes before he woke once more.

The dingy bar was a few blocks away from his apartment and somewhere he told himself he wouldn't be seen dead. However, at one in the morning he wasn't feeling particularly choosy about his choice of bars. If they served alcohol it was good enough for him.

Very few people could be found in the bar; it was after all mid-week and many people preferred to drink on Friday night, when they had the whole weekend to rid themselves of their hangover, ready for work again on Monday.

With his sigh he sipped his scotch, feeling his throat tingle as the liquid passed. It was the cheap stuff in an expensive bottle, but he found he couldn't bring himself to care, so long as the bartender kept the stuff coming.

The small jukebox in the corner rattled loudly as someone pushed a quarter in and selected his or her desired song. The record was scratched, evidence that it was a common choice amongst the bars patrons.

A gentle hand on his arm diverted his attention away from the stained wood in front of him.

A barely audible request fell from full lips and he found himself being led on to the makeshift dance floor, which was situated between two tables and was approximately four feet by five feet.

Neither of them knew who the other was and no words were exchanged as they moved around the small floor in time to the music, lost in their own world and trapped within their own thoughts.

x

It had been almost eight years since he had packed his belongings and headed away from the city, towards the sand and sea. In eight years he had never regretted his decision to leave the place he had been born and raised in.

The city held more bad memories than good. Memories of his mother, father and the violent attack he had been a part of.

His old neighbourhood hadn't changed much; only the cars were newer and there seemed to be more graffiti than he remembered.

Tony's bar was still in the same location and the bulbs in the 'N' of the sign still needed to be repaired.

Slowly he pushed the door open, causing the small bell on the inside to jingle. Tony, the elderly barkeep, looked up from where he was cleaning out ashtrays and recognition instantly dawned in his eyes when he saw the newcomer.

"Red," he greeted, drying his hands on the towel slung over his shoulder.

Horatio nodded in greeting, remaining silent as he slid onto a barstool. Tony instantly reached behind him for the bottle of scotch and a glass. Silently he set the items in front of the other man before resuming his task.

Even the scotch hadn't changed; it was still cheap liqueur in an expensive bottle.

The scratching of a record changing caught his attention and immediately Horatio was rushed back to a time where he had been much younger and an entirely different person, when the only thing that mattered to him was himself and looking out for number one.

Life in Miami had changed him considerably. He was no longer the self-centred bastard he had been in New York. Instead, he now threw all his energy into ensuring everyone else was happy and safe before he thought of himself.

A gentle hard rested on his arm and he heard a familiar voice request his company on the dance floor.

"I didn't think you'd still come here," Horatio whispered, taking the woman's hand in his and pulling her body closer.

"I don't," Anna-Maria murmured, placing her hand on the redhead's shoulder. "I don't even live in the city anymore. I'm a DA in Seattle."

"Congratulations." He expertly manoeuvred them around the dance floor, which had not changed in size since their first encounter all them years ago. "I know how much being a DA meant to you."

"What about you?" Anna-Maria questioned softly. "What brings you to this neighbourhood at this time of the night?"

"Memories," Horatio admitted. "I was in the city and reminiscing about the past."

"We were good together," Anna-Maria smiled sadly, looking into her ex-husband's brilliant blue eyes.

"Yeah." The music had ended a few moments before, but both were too far into the past to leave. "We knew it couldn't last. We were both too young and too hard headed for it to work."

Anna-Maria sighed and released Horatio's hand, breaking the spell that seemed to bind them. "It was nice seeing you again," she whispered, placing a hand on his cheek and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Take care of yourself."

Horatio's eyes followed her as she bid Tony goodbye and exited the bar, not looking back once.

He drank his remaining scotch and placed the glass on the bar. "You not staying for another?" Tony asked, when the redhead turned glass upside down.

Horatio shook his head. "Sometimes you have to know when to stop," he whispered. "Thanks for the drink, Tony." He nodded his head and headed to the door.

"See you around, Red," Tony called after him as he headed into the street and back to his hotel.

x

And the band begins to play  
Without a song they loose their way  
A song of love and custom dreams  
A song of yesterday

When they danced, when they danced  
Her skirts were lifted high  
She felt the music in his arms  
The danger in his eyes

And the woman said 'No'  
And the man said 'But I love you so'  
And the woman moved closer  
And the man said 'Take my love into your heart,  
I must have you here by my side'

It happened all too fast  
They came to love  
And they came to pass  
No one remembers now who lied  
True love is made of glass

And the woman said 'Change'  
And the man said 'As soon as I can'  
And the woman said 'Open up'  
And the man said 'Your way's right, you're my love,  
I'm only holding you down'

In the evening of their lives  
No regrets and clear blue skies  
They meet again in old New York  
He tells her one sweet lie

And they danced, and they danced  
And the man said 'I love you so'  
And the woman moved closer  
And the man said 'Take my love into your heart,  
I must have you here by my side'  
- Man and A Woman, Meat Loaf


End file.
